power of the amulet
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: over powered naruto evil very dark and perverted naruto


Naruto x harem guy's and girl's naruto x everyone basically lots of. Smut but there will also be story naruto may seem...oh hell with it naruto is like saitama broken! He will be until he meets the akatsuki cause they will be over powered for a while as well shotacon child sex etc i don't need anyone,judging me i won't care so don't bother naruto will be pretty blood thirsty and very evil he will act a lot like kenpachi but be extremely perverted as well team seven will be evil as well Not for the feint of heart at all! I won't apologize for any of it!

Naruto was curled up in a ball trying his best to avoid anyone the dirt and filth that covered him helped him to stay hidden naruto sighed in relief and ran back to his apartment god he needed a shower the old man paid for his water bill thank kami, naruto finally made it back and took a deep breath he then went to shower after wards he walked out putting his same clothes on sighing a bit he then began to heat up ramen,as he slurped his favorite food down in one gulp naruto took a breath of pleasure

Time skip

Naruto dropped to the floor and began to do push ups he stopped after 100 then he did 100 sit ups then he did 100 curl ups naruto stretched his muscles around and cracked his neck"another day of abuse…."naruto sighed already waiting to get pelted with rocks but it never came he heard insults but that's about it naruto then saw a box and gulped 'please don't be what i think it is!!'naruto begged as he kneeled down opening up the package naruto d

Saw a glowing green amulet naruto tilted his head and lifted it up power absolutely radiated off of this thing! It called out to naruto in so many ways naruto put the amulet on his neck and their was a blinding green light naruto took a deep breath as the light subsided his hair was dark green as was his eyes his whiskers were gone and he now possessed a pure green sword naruto knew how to use it for some reason he for some reason could see in a pure 360 degree circle hell he could see everyone in the village! Naruto looked at his hands in shock green chakra outlined him showing his pure power naruto clenched his fists and with a grin he jumped up in the ai and zoomed to the academy building to building"MAN THIS IS AWESOME!"naruto shouted in excitement

Time skip

Nobody had bullied naruto all day! There was no beatings no blood and people apologized and they meant it! Naruto even got back into the orphanage so now as naruto walked to school he thought this was a dream but it was real he knew it was school was opening in about an hour so naruto waited and people were actually talking to him!!

Naruto grinned he got the addresses of like 50 girls in ten minutes no body questioned his change in appearance which is good"oi naruto….that's you're name right?"this was sasuke naruto scowled a bit"yeah?what's it to ya?"naruto growled

"Well i was wondering if you wanted to train together sometimes"he said in his usual monotone voice naruto gasped a bit

"I uhmmmm yeah sure! We can start after,school"naruto held out his fist to bump fists with him in which sasuke returned

Time skip

"Naruto uzumaki please perform the cloning technique"naruto stopped making out with this girl and jumped down the bleachers before turning around naruto then went into the stance naruto always failed at this crap...naruto then pressed his fingers"CLONING JUTSU!"naruto yelled and like 20 perfect clones appeared causing all the women to gawk in amazement naruto then dispelled the clones he actually did it!!"naruto you pass! I don't believe it you're officially an ninja!"asuka shouted naruto jumped up and down in excitement"YES YES YES!"naruto grabbed his head band chuckling happily

Time skip

Naruto grinned as a bunch of girl's in the bleachers were rubbing on him while they waited to hear the teams

Team 1 blah blah blah team 2 blah blah blah

"Team 7 naruto uzumaki sakura haruno and sasuke uchiha"asuka named off the students naruto shouted yes because,sakura was in it and sakura was simply blushing blushing worse than hinata would and sasuke was cool because naruto was on the team

Time skip literally to their s ranked mission i wanna get things going

Naruto was slicing his sword in all directions ripping thru trees with ease his slashes were so fast that their was only a green streak to be seen naruto then stopped panting a bit he jumped on tree after tree and reached his destination in a green streak naruto sasuke and sakura were their but kakashi of course wasn't"naruto thank goodness you're here! Kakashi is late again!!"sakura pouted nuzzling into naruto's chest naruto was use to this now it's been a week since he got that amulet he was use to girls even guys coming on to him which he didn't mind at all even tho naruto wasn't gay before the amulet

"Well sakura we always could have a bit of fun till kakashi gets here"naruto lifted her chin up gently causong her to blush deeply naruto could feel the heat from her pussy that's when kakashi poofed into existence"yo"kakashi waved naruto growled in annoyance

Time skip

Naruto sasuke sakura tazuna and kakashi were walking down the path naruto was gripping sasuke and sakura's ass as they walked he knew sakura wouldn't mind but he was surprised that sasuke didn't either naruto looked down once to see a freaking,puddle in practically the summer and,it hasn't rained at all naruto then saw two figures jumping towards,kakashi instantly naruto was there and he slit one of,their throat causing blood to cover naruto he then grabbed,the,other one and slammed,him into the pavement hard naruto had a sadistic grin on his face ever since he got the amulet he loved to fight

Sasuke and sakura stared in awe sakura bit her nail holding in a moan 'he is even sexier covered in blood my god!'naruto then began to wail on the man he slammed his fists were covered in blood he took a deep breath and slowly stood up blood dripped from his hands leaving a shocked kakashi and a terrified tazuna

Sakura got splashed with blood a bit and moaned

'oh my kami he is strong…...he is stronger than that pathetic excuse for a jonin maybe he could train me' sasuke thought

Naruto took a deep breath and licked blood off his lips he then pulled sakura by the waist causing her to gasp she was then pulled into a deep kiss"mmmmn!!"her eyes widened a bit and then closed she grabbed his collar and,returned the kiss

Tazuna was shocked at the sight

"That's naruto for you...it doesn't matter where he is if he sees a fine piece of ass he takes it lucky dog… but there's something you might not know bout him"kakashi said and watched as he pulled away he then pulled sasuke to him and pulled him into the same kiss causing tazuna to gasp

"Yup he's bi sexuel… who woulda thought huh?"

Naruto sasuke and sakura then walked along with kakashi to naruto was walking pretty peacefully but then naruto ducked and a giant blade barely missed his hair the blade sliced right thru the tree naruto back flipped over him and was slashed at again he landed on, the blade and kicked the man hard sending him flying threw a tree naruto flipped landing on his feet with his blade drawn a grin like a,hyena plastered on his face his sword was drawn and ready for blood evident by the green chakra radiating off of it

"Man and i thought,i'd take the strongest one first that's a,hellofa kick you got their"the guy spoke he seemed to have a raspy voice and was tall. Naruto gulped staring at the guys muscles he shook his head and readied his blade

"Well sorry to disappoint but i'm hard to kill"naruto grinned the man radiated power just like him

"Naruto be careful! That's the demon of the mist zabuz-

"WHO CARES?!"naruto yelled and charged the man sending a powerful slash downwards causing some of forests trees to be split in half naruto gasped he took that? With one arm?!"you're strong kid…."zabuza grinned under his mask and slashed upwards naruto moved to the side and,punched him dean in his chest zabuza gagged on blood and was sent flying naruto then appeared above him spinning fast"TORNADO KICK!"he yelled and kicked him in the gut slamming him into the ground naruto was then. About send a punch to his stomach only for him to vanish

"WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" Naruto flipped onto a tree,nimbly dodging the water dragon naruto growled as he fired more and,more,naruto continued to dodge the dragons then he was,slammed,into another tree the,dragon wrapped around,him"EXPLODE!"naruto screamed in pain as the dragon exploded,sakura was furious how,dare this pale bastard hurt her god!

"SAKURA STAY PUT!"naruto growled shakily standing up panting

"FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!"sasuke shouted as a giant fire ball came,flying to zabuza who just nimbly dodged it naruto charged him as did sasuke naruto with his blade and,sasuke what a fire blade zabuza was about to jump but then kakashi was their then sakura grabbed him by the ankles under ground zabuza growled

"TEAM 7 ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION!"they all shouted "FIRE BLADE! AIR STYLE MASSIVE AIR SLASH! LIGHTNING BLADE!!"they shouted their respectful techniques and then their was blood nothing,but blood and the smell of charred flesh naruto pulled his blade from the man's,heart and,sasuke,dispelled his fire and,sakura jumped up letting the man drop sakura grabbed naruto's arm and licked blood off his cheek moaning in pleasure from the godly taste

You guys are nuts"tazuna shouted

"You want protection? Shut up and,explain to me why i shouldn't strangle you with your tongue this is not a c ranked,mission any more zabuza?! Really you coulda got a group of kids killed!"naruto yelled

"YOU'RE NOT KIDS YOU'RE DEMONS-"tazuma didn't get to finish because naruto slammed him to the tree and,lifted him"listen here you lying sack of shit peasant…. Call me a demon all you want but sasuke and,sakura? They're,my angels kakashi is like,a,father to me i will kill you now if you don't pay us what you owe!

"Mnnn I think he is serious~"sakura grinned,evilly kakashi wanted to kill the bastard too

"No no please i don't have any money my village there going to be destroyed!

"Why should we care?"sasuke asked narrowing his eyes"yeah i mean maybe we should just ransack your village our selfs and whip it off the face of the earh?"sakura shrugged much to tazuna's fear

"Maybe we can work things out...you got any girl's in you're village? Naruto wouldn't,mind fucking a hottie

The man rapidly nodded"a wife I HAVE A WIFE"naruto dropped,the man"good let's go

3 hour time skip

Naruto and sasuke was training naruto had agreed to train him

"If you wanna,be my student you gotta be loyal no complaining and i'll make sure you're strong,enough to slaughter itachi with a single blow and you sakura What is your dream? In your path as a ninja

"I….I wanna be as strong,as,you lord naruto!"sakura started calling,naruto lord but he didn't mind it was sexy

"Hmph i don't think You'll get stronger than me but i can! Make you stronger than any hokage that's ever lived combined!

"I will i will be strong for you lord naruto!"sakura shouted determination etched into her voice

And so they trained bloody bone breaking training they had progressed to jonin level in 2 hours! Naruto was an impossibly great teacher in 4 hours they were stronger than kaige's naruto didn't realize until later but their hair changed to green as well as,their eyes except sasuke's however his chakra did,become green he re dyed his hair black because he wanted to represent the uchiha

"Listen sasuke...when you rebuild your clan make sure they aren't so pathetic like before understand?

"I do...i will kill itachi and then lead my clan to true greatness!"

Sasuke and sakura then exited naruto's mind(yes his mind time flows way slower so 2 hours was 2 years you didn't think they could become overpowered in just a few hours right?)

Sakura changed in that time,not physically but she was so much more bloodthirsty and brutal sakura donned a green sword just,like naruto's as did sasuke .

Naruto grinned"wait here guys"naruto vanished in a streak of green.

Haku was watching them he didn't understand they were just meditating so how is it that in an hour they were all way stronger than him?! That's when he was forced out of his thoughts he was slammed into the pavement"looks like i caught,me a peeping tom i haven't fucked in 2 hours so you're gonna be my hole for today k?

Naruto grinned haku tried to protest but then his eyes caught naruto's amulet and,he instantly relaxed he was in pure bliss as his eyes turned green"of course master i would love to please you"naruto unzipped his pants and revealed his 15 inch dick and as thick as his arm it throbbed painfully showing naruto was ready haku moaned like a girl"you know that we killed your little zabuza? I heard you talking about him while you followed us"zaku whimpered like he was about to cry naruto's sadistic face said that he liked that"you seem sad...yeah we ripped him apart and my sensei chared his body like a steak...hehee sakura wouldn't shush about how good his blood felt on her...yeah I brutally corrupted sakura she may be more of a demon than me Sasuke was easy since he was already broken….just needed to nudge him in my direction you...you need to forget about bitchuba you're mine now got it?"naruto growled his body radiated hormones and his dick throbbed like it was alive haku whimpered submissively.

"Y…,i...yes master please please use me master!"haku opened his mouth slowly and drool dripped from his tongue causing naruto to lose control naruto grabbed his dick and placed his hot tip on haku's tongue causing haku to whimper pitifully as a few strings of precum shot into his mouth haku cried out tears of joy naruto bit his lip gripping haku's hair he then slowly slid his dick down his throat naruto gasped at the warmth he then jammed the last 10 inches deep into his esophagus causing haku to puke over his cock and,his own face naruto then began to thrust as hard as,he could pounding into haku's throat growling and groaning in pleasure"fuck oh yeah bitch choke take my dick! Fuck!"naruto straightened out and held haku by his hair holding him down to his nase"shit….this is good!

Sakura was spying on them making sure to conceal her humongous amount of chakra she licked her lips rubbing her cunt"mnmm my lord is having fun with someone else ohhhhh fuck ssssss i need you my lord god… fuck"sakura moaned trembling as she shoves,four fingers into her cunt pressing against her barrier biting her lip"I will make sure you have me my lord and everything else you want I'll bathe in the villagers blood in your name oh god yes!"sakura trembled as she came onto her fingers she then continued to move her fingers.

Naruto growled pounding into haku's throat his balls began to tighten and he soon began to blow his load deep down his throat gritting his teeth twitching a bit as his gooey stringy thick cum shot down haku's throat haku's body arched he couldn't take how could his cum tasted and came in his pants naruto pulled away slowly his cock now covered in veins his dick throbbed as his cock oozed cum onto haku's face causing him to whimper naruto then moved down and released haku's ten inch cock naruto licked his lips and. And flipped him doggy style naruto once again licked his lip seeing haku's pink ass hole he barried his face into his ass and began to tongue fuck haku.

"A...AHHH MASTER OH MY GOD THIS IS….AHHH"haku couldn't take this and came onto the solid ground once again naruto stood up and licked his lips for the taste he then lined up his cock with haku's entrance naruto bit his lip and jammed his cock into haku's ass and while haku wasn't a virgin he didn't expect this and cried out in pain his ass began to bleed as naruto pounded into his ass growling naruto gripped his hips and began to rip into haku's butt hole the sounds of hips smacking together echoing thru the forests haku then flipped naruto over and began to rub his rock hard chest he licked naruto's neck sucking on it as well he then began to ride and grind on naruto's cock naruto moaned in pleasure and gripped haku's hips thrusting upwards creating a huge bulge in haku's stomach naruto growled out huskily fucking haku harder and harder he then lifted haku up and slammed him into a tree thrashing into haku's ass he then took one final thrust blowing his load into haku roaring in pleasure haku cried out in pleasure cumming on the tree naruto came so much that haku's stomach bulged making him look pregnant naruto pulled out and let haku drop naruto grinned as haku trembled whimpering from lack of contact.

"You're mine now! So don't ever think of zabuza again bitch"naruto growled and began to piss on haku's head laughing evilly he came a bit more on haku's back"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"naruto laughed his green aura radiating off him sent a shiver of fear up sakura's spine

"My lord...so amazing…."

END who am i kidding evil team 7 for this one sorry for the bad punctuation


End file.
